Blood pH
1: Dunn WJ, Shimizu T, Santamaria N, Underwood RJ, Woods TL. The effect of urinary and arterial blood pH on the progression of acute kidney injury in critically ill patients with systemic inflammatory response syndrome or sepsis and oliguria. Aust Crit Care. 2015 Jul 6. pii: S1036-7314(15)00074-0. doi: 10.1016/j.aucc.2015.06.001. ahead of print PubMed PMID: 26160478. 2: Kappenstein J, Engel F, Fernández-Fernández J, Ferrauti A. Effects of active and passive recovery on blood lactate and blood pH after a repeated sprint protocol in children and adults. Pediatr Exerc Sci. 2015 Feb;27(1):77-84. doi: 10.1123/pes.2013-0187. Epub 2014 Nov 10. PubMed PMID: 25387324. 3: Labrecque L, Provençal M, Caqueret A, Wo BL, Bujold E, Larivière F, Bédard MJ. Correlation of cord blood pH, base excess, and lactate concentration measured with a portable device for identifying fetal acidosis. J Obstet Gynaecol Can. 2014 Jul;36(7):598-604. PubMed PMID: 25184978. 4: Clark-Price SC, Dossin O, Ngwenyama TR, O'Brien MA, McMichael M, Schaeffer DJ. The effect of a pre-anesthetic infusion of amino acids on body temperature, venous blood pH, glucose, creatinine, and lactate of healthy dogs during anesthesia. Vet Anaesth Analg. 2015 May;42(3):299-303. doi: 10.1111/vaa.12193. Epub 2014 Jul 2. PubMed PMID: 24984582. 5: Tavakol K, Ghahramanpoori B, Fararouei M. Prediction of Arterial Blood pH and Partial Pressure of Carbon dioxide from Venous Blood Samples in Patients Receiving Mechanical Ventilation. J Med Signals Sens. 2013 Jul;3(3):180-4. PubMed PMID: 24672766; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3959008. 6: Painelli Vde S, da Silva RP, de Oliveira OM Jr, de Oliveira LF, Benatti FB, Rabelo T, Guilherme JP, Lancha AH Jr, Artioli GG. The effects of two different doses of calcium lactate on blood pH, bicarbonate, and repeated high-intensity exercise performance. Int J Sport Nutr Exerc Metab. 2014 Jun;24(3):286-95. doi: 10.1123/ijsnem.2013-0191. Epub 2013 Nov 25. PubMed PMID: 24296517. 7: Bulucu F, Çakar M, Kurt Ö, Yeşildal F, Şarlak H. Blood total carbon dioxide content and bicarbonate can be used together to predict blood pH correctly in venous blood samples. Ren Fail. 2014 Feb;36(1):145-6. doi: 10.3109/0886022X.2013.832855. Epub 2013 Sep 24. PubMed PMID: 24059345. 8: Takaki S, Kamiya Y, Tahara Y, Tou M, Shimoyama A, Iwashita M. Blood pH is a useful indicator for initiation of therapeutic hypothermia in the early phase of resuscitation after comatose cardiac arrest: a retrospective study. J Emerg Med. 2013 Jul;45(1):57-64. doi: 10.1016/j.jemermed.2012.11.095. Epub 2013 Apr 23. PubMed PMID: 23623286. 9: Kajbaf F, Lalau JD. The prognostic value of blood pH and lactate and metformin concentrations in severe metformin-associated lactic acidosis. BMC Pharmacol Toxicol. 2013 Apr 12;14:22. doi: 10.1186/2050-6511-14-22. PubMed PMID: 23587368; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3637618. 10: Rosival V. Importance of low blood pH in DKA. Exp Clin Endocrinol Diabetes. 2013 Feb;121(2):90. doi: 10.1055/s-0032-1327711. Epub 2013 Feb 20. PubMed PMID: 23426702. 11: Rosival V. Very low blood pH is the cause of coma. J Crit Care. 2012 Oct;27(5):512; author reply 512-3. doi: 10.1016/j.jcrc.2012.06.005. PubMed PMID: 23062844. 12: Guo Y, Flaherty MP, Wu WJ, Tan W, Zhu X, Li Q, Bolli R. Genetic background, gender, age, body temperature, and arterial blood pH have a major impact on myocardial infarct size in the mouse and need to be carefully measured and/or taken into account: results of a comprehensive analysis of determinants of infarct size in 1,074 mice. Basic Res Cardiol. 2012 Sep;107(5):288. doi: 10.1007/s00395-012-0288-y. Epub 2012 Aug 3. PubMed PMID: 22864681; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3777390. 13: Adaszek Ł, Górna M, Winiarczyk S. Electrolyte level and blood pH in dogs infected by various 18S RNA strains of Babaesia canis canis on the early stage of babesiosis. Berl Munch Tierarztl Wochenschr. 2012 Jan-Feb;125(1-2):45-51. PubMed PMID: 22372324. 14: Rosival V. Dangers of very low blood pH. Indian J Crit Care Med. 2011 Jul;15(3):194. doi: 10.4103/0972-5229.84887. PubMed PMID: 22013317; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3190476. 15: Romero R, Soto E, Berry SM, Hassan SS, Kusanovic JP, Yoon BH, Edwin S, Mazor M, Chaiworapongsa T. Blood pH and gases in fetuses in preterm labor with and without systemic inflammatory response syndrome. J Matern Fetal Neonatal Med. 2012 Jul;25(7):1160-70. doi: 10.3109/14767058.2011.629247. Epub 2011 Dec 20. PubMed PMID: 21988103; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3383905. 16: Rosival V. Importance of low blood pH in diabetic ketoacidosis. Indian J Pediatr. 2012 Feb;79(2):278; author reply 279. doi: 10.1007/s12098-011-0530-x. Epub 2011 Aug 26. PubMed PMID: 21870148. 17: Jin W, Jiang J, Wang X, Zhu X, Wang G, Song Y, Bai C. Continuous intra-arterial blood pH monitoring in rabbits with acid-base disorders. Respir Physiol Neurobiol. 2011 Jul 31;177(2):183-8. doi: 10.1016/j.resp.2011.03.009. Epub 2011 Mar 23. PubMed PMID: 21402180. 18: van Laar JO, Peters CH, Houterman S, Wijn PF, Kwee A, Oei SG. Normalized spectral power of fetal heart rate variability is associated with fetal scalp blood pH. Early Hum Dev. 2011 Apr;87(4):259-63. doi: 10.1016/j.earlhumdev.2011.01.028. PubMed PMID: 21316165. 19: Jin W, Wu L, Song Y, Jiang J, Zhu X, Yang D, Bai C. Continuous intra-arterial blood pH monitoring by a fiber-optic fluorosensor. IEEE Trans Biomed Eng. 2011 May;58(5):1232-8. doi: 10.1109/TBME.2011.2107514. Epub 2011 Jan 20. PubMed PMID: 21257367. 20: Wiberg N, Källén K, Herbst A, Olofsson P. Relation between umbilical cord blood pH, base deficit, lactate, 5-minute Apgar score and development of hypoxic ischemic encephalopathy. Acta Obstet Gynecol Scand. 2010 Oct;89(10):1263-9. doi: 10.3109/00016349.2010.513426. PubMed PMID: 20846059. 21: Cameron SL, McLay-Cooke RT, Brown RC, Gray AR, Fairbairn KA. Increased blood pH but not performance with sodium bicarbonate supplementation in elite rugby union players. Int J Sport Nutr Exerc Metab. 2010 Aug;20(4):307-21. PubMed PMID: 20739719. 22: Rosival V. blood pH recovery in comatose patients with lactic acidosis is life saving. Internist (Berl). 2010 Aug;51(8):1069; author reply 1069. doi: 10.1007/s00108-010-2683-5. German. PubMed PMID: 20628716. 23: Costa A, Santos C, Ayres-de-Campos D, Costa C, Bernardes J. Access to computerised analysis of intrapartum cardiotocographs improves clinicians' prediction of newborn umbilical artery blood pH. BJOG. 2010 Sep;117(10):1288-93. doi: 10.1111/j.1471-0528.2010.02645.x. Epub 2010 Jul 7. PubMed PMID: 20618316. 24: Rosival V. Very low blood pH is life threatening. Kidney Int. 2010 Jul;78(1):112-3; author reply 113. doi: 10.1038/ki.2010.118. PubMed PMID: 20551931. 25: Buchheit M, Duché P, Laursen PB, Ratel S. Postexercise heart rate recovery in children: relationship with power output, blood pH, and lactate. Appl Physiol Nutr Metab. 2010 Apr;35(2):142-50. doi: 10.1139/H09-140. PubMed PMID: 20383224. 26: Seifi HA, Mohri M, Farzaneh N, Nemati H, Nejhad SV. Effects of anionic salts supplementation on blood pH and mineral status, energy metabolism, reproduction and production in transition dairy cows. Res Vet Sci. 2010 Aug;89(1):72-7. doi: 10.1016/j.rvsc.2010.01.013. Epub 2010 Feb 12. PubMed PMID: 20153494. 27: Linhartova L, Kurtansky A, Suska P. Correlation between fetal blood oxygen saturation and umbilical blood pH values. Bratisl Lek Listy. 2009;110(11):684-7. PubMed PMID: 20120434. 28: Yoshida M, Ikeda S, Sumitani D, Takakura Y, Yoshimitsu M, Shimomura M, Noma M, Tokunaga M, Okajima M, Ohdan H. Alterations in portal vein blood pH, hepatic functions, and hepatic histology in a porcine carbon dioxide pneumoperitoneum model. Surg Endosc. 2010 Jul;24(7):1693-700. doi: 10.1007/s00464-009-0831-6. Epub 2010 Jan 7. PubMed PMID: 20054574. 29: Del Coso J, Hamouti N, Aguado-Jimenez R, Mora-Rodriguez R. Restoration of blood pH between repeated bouts of high-intensity exercise: effects of various active-recovery protocols. Eur J Appl Physiol. 2010 Feb;108(3):523-32. doi: 10.1007/s00421-009-1248-6. Epub 2009 Oct 24. PubMed PMID: 19855994. 30: Ruggieri F, Caso G, Wegmann M, McNurlan MA, Wahl C, Imoberdorf R, Garlick PJ, Ballmer PE. Does increasing blood pH stimulate protein synthesis in dialysis patients? Nephron Clin Pract. 2009;112(4):c276-83. doi: 10.1159/000224795. Epub 2009 Jun 16. PubMed PMID: 19546588. 31: Del Coso J, Hamouti N, Aguado-Jimenez R, Mora-Rodriguez R. Respiratory compensation and blood pH regulation during variable intensity exercise in trained versus untrained subjects. Eur J Appl Physiol. 2009 Sep;107(1):83-93. doi: 10.1007/s00421-009-1101-y. Epub 2009 Jun 10. PubMed PMID: 19513741. 32: Ohishi T, Nukuzuma C, Seki A, Watanabe M, Tomiyama-Miyaji C, Kainuma E, Inoue M, Kuwano Y, Abo T. Alkalization of blood pH is responsible for survival of cancer patients by mild hyperthermia. Biomed Res. 2009 Apr;30(2):95-100. PubMed PMID: 19420732. 33: Reiner G, Fischer R, Köhler F, Berge T, Hepp S, Willems H. Heritabilities and quantitative trait loci for blood gases and blood pH in swine. Anim Genet. 2009 Apr;40(2):142-8. doi: 10.1111/j.1365-2052.2008.01813.x. Epub 2008 Dec 10. PubMed PMID: 19076735. 34: Yunoki T, Matsuura R, Arimitsu T, Kimura T, Yano T. Effects of sodium bicarbonate ingestion on hyperventilation and recovery of blood pH after a short-term intense exercise. Physiol Res. 2009;58(4):537-43. Epub 2008 Jul 25. PubMed PMID: 18656996. 35: Mittendorf R, Won SY, Gianopoulos JG, Pryde PG, Roizen N. Relationships between umbilical cord arterial blood pH levels at delivery and Bayley Psychomotor Development Index scores in early childhood. J Perinat Med. 2008;36(4):335-40. doi: 10.1515/JPM.2008.043. PubMed PMID: 18598124. 36: Soller BR, Hagan RD, Shear M, Walz JM, Landry M, Anunciacion D, Orquiola A, Heard SO. Comparison of intramuscular and venous blood pH, PCO(2) and PO(2) during rhythmic handgrip exercise. Physiol Meas. 2007 Jun;28(6):639-49. Epub 2007 May 3. PubMed PMID: 17664618. 37: Yang Y, Soyemi OO, Landry MR, Soller BR. Noninvasive in vivo measurement of venous blood pH during exercise using near-infrared reflectance spectroscopy. Appl Spectrosc. 2007 Feb;61(2):223-9. PubMed PMID: 17331316. 38: Modarressnejad V. Umbilical cord blood pH and risk factors for acidaemia in neonates in Kerman. East Mediterr Health J. 2005 Jan-Mar;11(1-2):96-101. PubMed PMID: 16532677. 39: Matsui T, Hattori H, Takase B, Ishihara M. Non-invasive estimation of arterial blood pH using exhaled CO/CO2 analyser, microwave radar and infrared thermography for patients after massive haemorrhage. J Med Eng Technol. 2006 Mar-Apr;30(2):97-101. PubMed PMID: 16531349. 40: Kato T, Tsukanaka A, Harada T, Kosaka M, Matsui N. Effect of hypercapnia on changes in blood pH, plasma lactate and ammonia due to exercise. Eur J Appl Physiol. 2005 Dec;95(5-6):400-8. Epub 2005 Sep 29. PubMed PMID: 16193339. 41: Kato T, Matsumura Y, Tsukanaka A, Harada T, Kosaka M, Matsui N. Effect of low oxygen inhalation on changes in blood pH, lactate, and ammonia due to exercise. Eur J Appl Physiol. 2004 Mar;91(2-3):296-302. Epub 2003 Oct 28. PubMed PMID: 14586585. 42: Heller G, Schnell RR, Misselwitz B, Schmidt S. blood pH, Apgar scores, and early neonatal mortality. Z Geburtshilfe Neonatol. 2003 May-Jun;207(3):84-9. German. PubMed PMID: 12891466. 43: Carbonne B, Cudeville C, Maillard F, Goffinet F; French Study Group on Fetal Pulse Oximetry. Predictive value of pulse oximetry and fetal scalp blood pH in the case of meconium-stained amniotic fluid. Eur J Obstet Gynecol Reprod Biol. 2003 Jul 1;109(1):27-32. PubMed PMID: 12818439. 44: Lösch A, Kainz C, Kohlberger P, Heinze G, Hefler L, Lahodny J, Tempfer C. Influence on fetal blood pH when adding amniotic fluid: an in vitro model. BJOG. 2003 May;110(5):453-6. PubMed PMID: 12742328. 45: Bonczynski JJ, Ludwig LL, Barton LJ, Loar A, Peterson ME. Comparison of peritoneal fluid and peripheral blood pH, bicarbonate, glucose, and lactate concentration as a diagnostic tool for septic peritonitis in dogs and cats. Vet Surg. 2003 Mar-Apr;32(2):161-6. PubMed PMID: 12692761. 46: Detry B, Cambier C, Frans A, Gustin P, Clerbaux T. Calculation of bovine haemoglobin oxygen saturation by algorithms integrating age, haemoglobin content, blood pH, partial pressures of oxygen and carbon dioxide in the blood, and temperature. Vet J. 2003 May;165(3):258-65. PubMed PMID: 12672372. 47: Morgan BL, Chao CR, Iyer V, Ross MG. Correlation between fetal scalp blood samples and intravascular blood pH, pO2 and oxygen saturation measurements. J Matern Fetal Neonatal Med. 2002 May;11(5):325-8. PubMed PMID: 12389674. 48: Rijnders RJ, Mol BW, Reuwer PJ, Drogtrop AP, Vernooij MM, Visser GH. Is the correlation between fetal oxygen saturation and blood pH sufficient for the use of fetal pulse oximetry? J Matern Fetal Neonatal Med. 2002 Feb;11(2):80-3. PubMed PMID: 12375547. 49: Chrusch C, Bautista E, Jacobs HK, Light RB, Bose D, Duke K, Mink SN. Blood pH level modulates organ metabolism of lactate in septic shock in dogs. J Crit Care. 2002 Sep;17(3):188-202. PubMed PMID: 12297996. 50: Rosen NA, Charash WE, Hirsch EF. Near-infrared spectrometric determination of blood pH. J Surg Res. 2002 Aug;106(2):282-6. PubMed PMID: 12175979. 51: Valeri CR, Pivacek LE, Cassidy GP, Ragno G. Volume of RBCs, 24- and 48-hour posttransfusion survivals, and the lifespan of (51)Cr and biotin-X-N-hydroxysuccinimide (NHS)-labeled autologous baboon RBCs: effect of the anticoagulant and blood pH on (51)Cr and biotin-X-NHS elution in vivo. Transfusion. 2002 Mar;42(3):343-8. PubMed PMID: 11961240. 52: Squires EJ, Julian RJ. The effect of dietary chloride and bicarbonate on blood pH, haematological variables, pulmonary hypertension and ascites in broiler chickens. Br Poult Sci. 2001 May;42(2):207-12. PubMed PMID: 11421330. 53: Kellum JA. Determinants of blood pH in health and disease. Crit Care. 2000;4(1):6-14. Epub 2000 Jan 24. Review. PubMed PMID: 11094491; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC137247. 54: Klug I, Dressendörfer R, Strasburger C, Kühl GP, Reiter HL, Reich A, Müller G, Meyer K, Kratzsch J, Kiess W. Cortisol and 17-hydroxyprogesterone levels in saliva of healthy neonates: normative data and relation to body mass index, arterial cord blood ph and time of sampling after birth. Biol Neonate. 2000 Jul;78(1):22-6. PubMed PMID: 10878418. 55: Kuntz C, Wunsch A, Bödeker C, Bay F, Rosch R, Windeler J, Herfarth C. Effect of pressure and gas type on intraabdominal, subcutaneous, and blood pH in laparoscopy. Surg Endosc. 2000 Apr;14(4):367-71. PubMed PMID: 10790557. 56: Vriesema AJ, Dankert J, Zaat SA. A shift from oral to blood pH is a stimulus for adaptive gene expression of Streptococcus gordonii CH1 and induces protection against oxidative stress and enhanced bacterial growth by expression of msrA. Infect Immun. 2000 Mar;68(3):1061-8. PubMed PMID: 10678908; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC97249. 57: Hanzawa K, Kai M, Hiraga A, Watanabe S. Fragility of red cells during exercise is affected by blood pH and temperature. Equine Vet J Suppl. 1999 Jul;(30):610-1. PubMed PMID: 10659328. 58: Usaj A, Kandare F, Starc V. Changes in blood pH, lactate concentration and pulmonary ventilation during incremental testing protocol on cycle ergometer. Pflugers Arch. 2000;439(3 Suppl):R220-1. PubMed PMID: 10653199. 59: Vandenbussche FP, Oepkes D, Keirse MJ. The merit of routine cord blood pH measurement at birth. J Perinat Med. 1999;27(3):158-65. Review. PubMed PMID: 10503175. 60: Mahon FX, Pigeonnier-Lagarde V, Chahine H, Maguer-Satta V, Ripoche J, Reiffers J. Ex vivo cytokine expansion of peripheral blood Ph-negative cells in chronic myeloid leukaemia. Leuk Lymphoma. 1998 Dec;32(1-2):151-7. PubMed PMID: 10037010. 61: Tasota FJ, Wesmiller SW. Balancing act: keeping blood pH in equilibrium. Nursing. 1998 Dec;28(12):34-40; quiz 40-1. PubMed PMID: 9987278. 62: Swaim LS, Holste CS, Waller DK. Umbilical cord blood pH after prior cesarean delivery. Obstet Gynecol. 1998 Sep;92(3):390-3. PubMed PMID: 9721776. 63: Cochran M, Rumbelow B, Allen G. The relation between the ultrafiltrable calcium fraction and blood pH and concentrations of total plasma calcium, albumin, and globulin. Clin Chem. 1998 Jul;44(7):1559-62. PubMed PMID: 9665441. 64: Petrides PE. blood pH value caused by stress?. Internist (Berl). 1998 May;39(5):530. German. PubMed PMID: 9647994. 65: Perkins RP. Requiem for a heavyweight: the demise of scalp blood pH sampling. J Matern Fetal Med. 1997 Sep-Oct;6(5):298-300. Review. PubMed PMID: 9360191. 66: Moon DY, MacKenzie DS, Owens DW. Simulated hibernation of sea turtles in the laboratory: I. Feeding, breathing frequency, blood pH, and blood gases. J Exp Zool. 1997 Aug 15;278(6):372-80. PubMed PMID: 9262006. 67: Gaiter AM, Bonfant G, Manes M, Belfanti P, Alloatti S. Relation between blood pH and ionized calcium during acute metabolic alteration of the acid-base balance in vivo. Scand J Clin Lab Invest. 1997 Jul;57(4):317-23. PubMed PMID: 9249879. 68: Elimian A, Figueroa R, Tejani N. Intrapartum assessment of fetal well-being: a comparison of scalp stimulation with scalp blood pH sampling. Obstet Gynecol. 1997 Mar;89(3):373-6. PubMed PMID: 9052588. 69: Elias AN, Wilson AF, Naqvi S, Pandian MR. Effects of blood pH and blood lactate on growth hormone, prolactin, and gonadotropin release after acute exercise in male volunteers. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 1997 Feb;214(2):156-60. PubMed PMID: 9034133. 70: Błaszczak G, Lubera K, Błaszczak A. score and umbilical cord blood pH, Fisher's index and amniotic fluid index AFI. Wiad Lek. 1997;50(10-12):267-9. Polish. PubMed PMID: 9557110. 71: Chauhan SP, Meydrech EF, Morrison JC, Magann EF, Rock WA, Martin JN Jr. Remote umbilical arterial blood pH analysis: accuracy, utility, and limitations. Am J Perinatol. 1997 Jan;14(1):39-43. PubMed PMID: 9259895. 72: Gerasimov IG, Prikhod'ko EN. of blood pH during the menstrual cycle in women. Fiziol Cheloveka. 1996 Sep-Oct;22(5):138-9. Russian. PubMed PMID: 9053345. 73: Marin-Grez M, Vallés P. Effect of metabolic alkalosis and metabolic acidosis on urinary kallikrein excretion of anaesthetized rats: evidence for a role of blood pH as regulator of renal kallikrein secretion. Pflugers Arch. 1996 Jun;432(2):202-6. PubMed PMID: 8662295. 74: Berger R, Kutschera J, Künzel W. Blood pH in the umbilical artery at birth: an analysis of data from patients delivered in Hesse between 1986 and 1989. Eur J Obstet Gynecol Reprod Biol. 1996 May;66(1):3-10. PubMed PMID: 8735751. 75: Cardenas VJ Jr, Zwischenberger JB, Tao W, Nguyen PD, Schroeder T, Traber LD, Traber DL, Bidani A. Correction of blood pH attenuates changes in hemodynamics and organ blood flow during permissive hypercapnia. Crit Care Med. 1996 May;24(5):827-34. PubMed PMID: 8706461. 76: Maas B, Sprokholt R, Maas A, Fogh-Andersen N. The need for protein containing quality control materials for blood pH and electrolyte analyzers. Scand J Clin Lab Invest Suppl. 1996;224:179-86. Review. PubMed PMID: 8865434. 77: Usaj A, Starc V. Blood pH and lactate kinetics in the assessment of running endurance. Int J Sports Med. 1996 Jan;17(1):34-40. PubMed PMID: 8775574. 78: Nagel HT, Vandenbussche FP, Oepkes D, Jennekens-Schinkel A, Laan LA, Gravenhorst JB. Follow-up of children born with an umbilical arterial blood pH < 7. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1995 Dec;173(6):1758-64. Review. PubMed PMID: 8610758. 79: Suzuki M, Kitamura K, Nomura Y. Influence of changed blood pH on anionic sites in the labyrinth. Acta Otolaryngol. 1995 Nov;115(6):747-53. PubMed PMID: 8749195. 80: Pinto-Plata VM, Pozo-Parilli JC, Baum-Agay A, Curiel C, Sánchez de León R. Effect of blood pH on pulmonary artery pressure, left atrial pressure and fluid filtration rate in isolated rabbit lung. Rev Esp Fisiol. 1995 Sep;51(3):117-23. PubMed PMID: 8606988. 81: Głab G, Pakuło R, Labiak B, Karón J, Kubicki J, Patek J. of KTG recording in states of perinatal partial asphyxia using fetal capillary blood pH. Ginekol Pol. 1995 May;66(5):272-6. Polish. PubMed PMID: 8522223. 82: Martín-Larrauri R, Callol L, Guasch M, Marrero R, Casas FJ, Gómez-Terreros FJ. The theoretic blood pH evolution secondary to rise of alveolar tension of carbon dioxide during apnoea in anaesthetized humans. Respir Med. 1995 May;89(5):393-4. PubMed PMID: 7638379. 83: Sherman DJ, Arieli S, Raziel A, Bukovsky I. The effect of sampling technique on measurement of fetal blood pH and gases--an in vitro system. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1994 Oct;171(4):1125-8. PubMed PMID: 7943084. 84: Andrews RJ, Bringas JR, Alonzo G. Cerebrospinal fluid pH and PCO2 rapidly follow arterial blood pH and PCO2 with changes in ventilation. Neurosurgery. 1994 Mar;34(3):466-70; discussion 470. PubMed PMID: 8190222. 85: Szenci O, Bajcsy CA, Besser T. Effect of storage time on porcine blood pH and ionized calcium concentration. Br Vet J. 1993 Nov-Dec;149(6):603-6. PubMed PMID: 8111621. 86: Nikischin W, Lehmann-Willenbrock E, Weisner D, Oldigs HD, Schaub J. Comparison of umbilical arterial versus umbilical venous blood pH correlated with arterio-venous glucose difference and cardiotocographic score. Eur J Pediatr. 1993 Oct;152(10):840-3. PubMed PMID: 8223788. 87: Garry P, Tormey WP, Harte M. Arterial blood pH of 7.95 in an adult with pyloric stenosis. Clin Chem. 1993 Jul;39(7):1554-5. PubMed PMID: 8330422. 88: Achike FI, Dai S, Ogle CW. Blood pH and the actions of nifedipine on cardiac excitation-contraction coupling. Eur J Pharmacol. 1992 Sep 4;219(3):369-76. PubMed PMID: 1425966. 89: Cohan CF, Kadakia SC, Kadakia AS. Serum electrolyte, mineral, and blood pH changes after phosphate enema, water enema, and electrolyte lavage solution enema for flexible sigmoidoscopy. Gastrointest Endosc. 1992 Sep-Oct;38(5):575-8. PubMed PMID: 1397914. 90: Chuĭkin AE, Kuz'mina NV. dependence of the blood pH, PCO2 and PO2 values measured on the microanalyzer on the hematocrit index during hemodilution and hemoconcentration. Fiziol Zh SSSR Im I M Sechenova. 1992 Apr;78(4):85-93. Russian. PubMed PMID: 1334867. 91: Boeyckens A, Schots J, Vandenplas H, Senesael F, Goedhuys W, Gorus FK. Ektachem slides for direct potentiometric determination of sodium in plasma: effect of natremia, blood pH, and type of electrolyte reference fluid on concordance with flame photometry and other potentiometric methods. Clin Chem. 1992 Jan;38(1):114-8. PubMed PMID: 1733582. 92: Carmi D, Wolach B, Dolfin T, Merlob P. Polycythemia of the preterm and full-term newborn infant: relationship between hematocrit and gestational age, total blood solutes, reticulocyte count, and blood pH. Biol Neonate. 1992;61(3):173-8. PubMed PMID: 1610945. 93: Swain JA, McDonald TJ Jr, Robbins RC, Balaban RS. Relationship of cerebral and myocardial intracellular pH to blood pH during hypothermia. Am J Physiol. 1991 May;260(5 Pt 2):H1640-4. PubMed PMID: 2035683. 94: Dai MS, Fox H. Electronic monitoring of fetal heart rate and determination of fetal scalp blood pH in prediction of intrapartum fetal distress. Chin Med J (Engl). 1991 Feb;104(2):132-7. PubMed PMID: 1874012. 95: Bárdos L, Szenci O, Oppel K, Gerszi K, Varga T. Blood pH, plasma carotene, vitamin A, albumin and globulin concentrations in newborn calves and in dams during the first three days of the postnatal period. Acta Vet Hung. 1991;39(1-2):59-66. PubMed PMID: 1750366. 96: Jensen FB, Andersen NA, Heisler N. Interrelationships between red cell nucleoside triphosphate content, and blood pH, O2-tension and haemoglobin concentration in the carp, Cyprinus carpio. Fish Physiol Biochem. 1990 Nov;8(6):459-64. doi: 10.1007/BF00003402. PubMed PMID: 24221032. 97: Deplazes G, Hauser SP. oral-rd: blood pH regulator and oxygen activator. Documentation No.27. Schweiz Rundsch Med Prax. 1990 Oct 30;79(44):1340-3. German. PubMed PMID: 2293303. 98: Snyder JA, McVay JT, Brown FH, Stoffers KW, Harvey RC, Houston GD, Patrissi GA. The effect of air abrasive polishing on blood pH and electrolyte concentrations in healthy mongrel dogs. J Periodontol. 1990 Feb;61(2):81-6. PubMed PMID: 2156042. 99: Kido T, Nogawa K, Ishizaki M, Honda R, Tsuritani I, Yamada Y, Nakagawa H, Nishi M. Long-term observation of serum creatinine and arterial blood pH in persons with cadmium-induced renal dysfunction. Arch Environ Health. 1990 Jan-Feb;45(1):35-41. PubMed PMID: 2317087. 100: Kokholm G. Simultaneous measurements of blood pH, pCO2, pO2 and concentrations of hemoglobin and its derivates--a multicenter study. Scand J Clin Lab Invest Suppl. 1990;203:75-86. PubMed PMID: 2128562. 101: Rudas P, Szenci O, Pethes G, Bartyik J. Correlation between thyroid hormone level and blood pH in cows and in their offspring. Acta Vet Hung. 1990;38(1-2):87-93. PubMed PMID: 2100942. 102: Steer PJ, Eigbe F, Lissauer TJ, Beard RW. Interrelationships among abnormal cardiotocograms in labor, meconium staining of the amniotic fluid, arterial cord blood pH, and Apgar scores. Obstet Gynecol. 1989 Nov;74(5):715-21. PubMed PMID: 2812647. 103: Wyatt JD, Scott RA, Richardson ME. The effects of prolonged ketamine-xylazine intravenous infusion on arterial blood pH, blood gases, mean arterial blood pressure, heart and respiratory rates, rectal temperature and reflexes in the rabbit. Lab Anim Sci. 1989 Sep;39(5):411-6. PubMed PMID: 2530398. 104: Watanabe H, Yamamoto K, Yamamoto Y, Fukui Y. The effect of carbon dioxide on the changes in blood pH during hypoxia. Nihon Hoigaku Zasshi. 1989 Jun;43(3):233-7. PubMed PMID: 2509770. 105: Ingemarsson I, Arulkumaran S. Reactive fetal heart rate response to vibroacoustic stimulation in fetuses with low scalp blood pH. Br J Obstet Gynaecol. 1989 May;96(5):562-5. PubMed PMID: 2757982. 106: Sawyer WR, Steup DR, Martin BS, Forney RB. Cardiac blood pH as a possible indicator of postmortem interval. J Forensic Sci. 1988 Nov;33(6):1439-44. PubMed PMID: 3204346. 107: Swain JA. Hypothermia and blood pH. A review. Arch Intern Med. 1988 Jul;148(7):1643-6. Review. PubMed PMID: 3289522. 108: Lee JC, McGrath CJ, Leighton AT Jr, Wilson MH. Effects of surgical pentobarbital anesthesia on blood pressure, heart rate, and arterial blood pH and gas tension in turkeys. Lab Anim Sci. 1988 Apr;38(2):208-10. PubMed PMID: 3131586. 109: Fearn LM, Mackenzie JC, Osborn EC. The question of lung involvement in angiotensin II-induced rises in circulating plasma (K+) and arterial blood pH. Med Hypotheses. 1988 Feb;25(2):61-3. PubMed PMID: 3357455. 110: Wixson SK, White WJ, Hughes HC Jr, Lang CM, Marshall WK. The effects of pentobarbital, fentanyl-droperidol, ketamine-xylazine and ketamine-diazepam on arterial blood pH, blood gases, mean arterial blood pressure and heart rate in adult male rats. Lab Anim Sci. 1987 Dec;37(6):736-42. PubMed PMID: 3125387. 111: Josten BE, Johnson TR, Nelson JP. Umbilical cord blood pH and Apgar scores as an index of neonatal health. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1987 Oct;157(4 Pt 1):843-8. PubMed PMID: 3674157. 112: Rudelstorfer R, Simbruner G, Sharma V, Janisch H. Scalp heat flux and its relationship to scalp blood pH of the fetus. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1987 Aug;157(2):372-7. PubMed PMID: 3618687. 113: Orr JA, Shams H, Fedde MR, Scheid P. Cardiorespiratory changes during HCl infusion unrelated to decreases in circulating blood pH. J Appl Physiol (1985). 1987 Jun;62(6):2362-70. PubMed PMID: 3112106. 114: Frick A, Durasin I. Regulation of the renal transport of inorganic sulfate: effects of metabolic changes in arterial blood pH. Pflugers Arch. 1986 Nov;407(5):541-6. PubMed PMID: 3786112. 115: Brans YW, Dutton EB, Andrew DS, Menchaca EM, West DL. Fat emulsion tolerance in very low birth weight neonates: effect on diffusion of oxygen in the lungs and on blood pH. Pediatrics. 1986 Jul;78(1):79-84. PubMed PMID: 3725504. 116: Robertson RJ, Falkel JE, Drash AL, Swank AM, Metz KF, Spungen SA, LeBoeuf JR. Effect of blood pH on peripheral and central signals of perceived exertion. Med Sci Sports Exerc. 1986 Feb;18(1):114-22. PubMed PMID: 3959854. 117: Amato M, Gambon RC, Von Muralt G. Accuracy of Apgar score and arterial cord-blood pH in diagnosis of perinatal brain-damage assessed by CK-BB isoenzyme measurement. J Perinat Med. 1986;14(5):335-8. PubMed PMID: 3783398. 118: Sinet M, Muffat-Joly M, Bendaace T, Pocidalo JJ. Maintaining blood pH at 7.4 during hypothermia has no significant effect on work of the isolated rat heart. Anesthesiology. 1985 May;62(5):582-7. PubMed PMID: 3994023. 119: Catenazzo G, Camisasca E, Ghirardi P, Marzo A. Correlation between digoxin plasma levels and arterial blood pH. Arzneimittelforschung. 1985;35(5):852-3. PubMed PMID: 4026909. 120: Huber W, Marquard E. Plasma potassium and blood pH following physical exercise in dialysis patients. Nephron. 1985;40(3):383-4. PubMed PMID: 4010858. 121: Kusano H, Togawa T, Satoh K, Gotoh H, Tsuji T, Tsuchiya K. monitoring of blood pH during extracorporeal circulation using a servo-control method. Tokyo Ika Shika Daigaku Iyo Kizai Kenkyusho Hokoku. 1985;19:63-9. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 3869718. 122: Schulman DS, Kaufman JJ, Eisenstein MM, Rapoport SI. Blood pH and brain uptake of 14C-morphine. Anesthesiology. 1984 Nov;61(5):540-3. PubMed PMID: 6496991. 123: Medical Electronics buyers guide 1984, Part 4. Balances and microbalances, blood cell counters, blood chemistry, blood coagulation, blood gas, blood pH, ECG analyzers, heart rate meters, hematocrit, NMR/nuclear magnetic resonance, recorders. Med Electron. 1984 Sep;15(4):146-211. PubMed PMID: 10268390. 124: Giblin RM, Platzer EG. Hemolymph pH of the larvae of three species of mosquitoes, and the effect of Romanomermis culicivorax parasitism on the blood pH of Culex pipiens. J Invertebr Pathol. 1984 Jul;44(1):63-6. PubMed PMID: 6147379. 125: Breier C, Dzien A, Lisch HJ, Braunsteiner H. of post-heparin lipoprotein lipase activity by acidotic blood pH. Klin Wochenschr. 1984 Jun 15;62(12):593-4. German. PubMed PMID: 6090759. 126: Nedeljković M, Matović V, Soldatović D. effect of blood pH on the stability of fluoroapatite. Arh Hig Rada Toksikol. 1984 Mar;35(1):25-9. Croatian. PubMed PMID: 6508534. 127: Hansen JL, Forleo DJ. Precision and long-term stability of newer controls for blood pH and blood gases. Clin Chem. 1984 Feb;30(2):336. PubMed PMID: 6692556. 128: Yanushka JM, Costello DJ, Gilboe DD. Effect of blood pH and ischemia on kinetic constants for cerebral glucose transport. Am J Physiol. 1983 Oct;245(4):E384-90. PubMed PMID: 6624907. 129: Medical equipment buyers guide, Part 4: Balances and microbalances, blood cell counters, blood chemistry, blood coagulation, blood gas, blood pH, ECG analyzers, heart rate meters, hematocrit, recorders. Med Electron. 1983 Sep;14(4):111-95. PubMed PMID: 10263428. 130: Suidan JS, Young BK, Hetzel FW, Seal HR. pH Measurement with a fiber-optic tissue-pH monitor and a standard blood-pH meter. Clin Chem. 1983 Aug;29(8):1566. PubMed PMID: 6872237. 131: Vargas-Origel A, Abrego-Morales R, Martínez MC, Jasso-Gutiérrez L. Independent changes in cerebrospinal fluid and in blood pH and lactate concentrations in children with purulent meningitis. Neuropediatrics. 1983 Aug;14(3):160-3. PubMed PMID: 6621807. 132: Stewart P, Hillan E, Calder AA, Nicol SM. A comparative assessment of an automated blood microprocessor for fetal blood pH measurements in the labour ward. Br J Obstet Gynaecol. 1983 Jun;90(6):522-4. PubMed PMID: 6860598. 133: DiNicola AF. Might serum calcium, sodium, and potassium concentrations and blood pH affect the frequency and severity of hypoglycemia in newborn infants of diabetic mothers? N Z Med J. 1983 Feb 9;96(725):102. PubMed PMID: 6571963. 134: Gilliam DM, Collins AC. Differential effects of ethanol concentration on blood pH, PCO2 and PO2 in LS and SS mice. Physiol Behav. 1983 Feb;30(2):295-300. PubMed PMID: 6405413. 135: D'Souza SW, Black P, Cadman J, Richards B. Umbilical venous blood pH: a useful aid in the diagnosis of asphyxia at birth. Arch Dis Child. 1983 Jan;58(1):15-9. PubMed PMID: 6830269; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1628153. 136: Gan EK, Abdul Sattar MZ. Effect of acute and subacute treatment of clonidine on blood pH, PCO2 and PO2 in mice. Clin Exp Pharmacol Physiol. 1982 Nov-Dec;9(6):675-7. PubMed PMID: 6819910. 137: Cruz-Soto M, Batlle D, Sabatini S, Arruda JA, Kurtzman NA. Distal acidification in the rabbit: role of diet and blood pH. Am J Physiol. 1982 Oct;243(4):F364-71. PubMed PMID: 7124949. 138: Medical Electronics buyers guide 1982, Part 4: Balances and microbalances, blood cell counters, blood chemistry, blood coagulation, blood gas, blood pH, heart rate meters, hematocrit, recorders. Med Electron. 1982 Sep;13(4):108-80. PubMed PMID: 10261093. 139: Post C, Eriksdotter-Behm K. Dependence of lung uptake of lidocaine in vivo on blood pH. Acta Pharmacol Toxicol (Copenh). 1982 Aug;51(2):136-40. PubMed PMID: 7113720. 140: Beetham R. A review of blood pH and blood-gas analysis. Ann Clin Biochem. 1982 Jul;19 (Pt 4):198-213. Review. PubMed PMID: 6812483. 141: Nanji AA, Blank D. Errors in bicarbonate concentrations calculated from blood pH and PC02. Heart Lung. 1982 Jul-Aug;11(4):387-8. PubMed PMID: 6806214. 142: Gilliam DM, Collins AC. Acute ethanol effects on blood pH, PCO2, and PO2 in LS and SS mice. Physiol Behav. 1982 May;28(5):879-83. PubMed PMID: 6808530. 143: Ohta S, Fujiseki Y, Goto M, Yamawaki Y, Utsunomia T, Katsura T, Nomura Y, Shimada M. of tissue pH (t-pH) and blood pH (author's transl). Kokyu To Junkan. 1982 Mar;30(3):289-92. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 7100671. 144: Atkinson DE, Camien MN. The role or urea synthesis in the removal of metabolic bicarbonate and the regulation of blood pH. Curr Top Cell Regul. 1982;21:261-302. Review. PubMed PMID: 6291855. 145: Bertuglia S, Colantuoni A, Calisi E, Gambardella P, Cifaldi S. between blood pH and flow in microcirculation in the rat. Boll Soc Ital Biol Sper. 1981 Dec 30;57(24):2405-9. Italian. PubMed PMID: 7337753. 146: Antoine C, Silverman F, Young BK. Comparison of tissue pH monitor with a standard blood pH meter. Clin Chem. 1981 Dec;27(12):2070-1. PubMed PMID: 7307260. 147: Kennedy PS, Ware JA, Horak JK, Solis RT. The effect of acute changes in arterial blood pH and pO2 on platelet aggregation. Microvasc Res. 1981 Nov;22(3):324-30. PubMed PMID: 7329336. 148: Burnett RW, Maas AH, Moran RF. Quality control in blood pH and gas analysis by use of a tonometered bicarbonate solution and duplicate blood analysis. Clin Chem. 1981 Oct;27(10):1761-4. PubMed PMID: 7285328. 149: Katz M, Meizner I, Mazor M, Insler V. Fetal heart rate patterns and scalp blood pH as predictors of fetal distress. Isr J Med Sci. 1981 Apr;17(4):260-5. PubMed PMID: 7239872. 150: Papeschi G, Bordi S, Carlà M, Criscione L, Ledda F. An iridium-iridium oxide electrode for in vivo monitoring of blood pH changes. J Med Eng Technol. 1981 Mar;5(2):86-8. PubMed PMID: 7277452. 151: Breborowicz G. of the blood pH value in the umbilical artery on the basis of mathematical analysis of the cardiotocogram. Ginekol Pol. 1980 Sep;51(9):801-6. Polish. PubMed PMID: 7429276. 152: Barnaba MR, Lazzarino LG, Valassi F. transient intracranial hypertension secondary to peritoneal lavage and blood pH correction in acute peritonitis. Riv Neurobiol. 1980 Jul-Sep;26(3):303-7. Italian. PubMed PMID: 7336078. 153: Gougoux A, Vinay P, Lemieux G, Richardson RM, Tam S, Goldstein MB, Stinebaugh BJ, Halperin ML. Effect of blood pH on distal nephron hydrogen ion secretion. Kidney Int. 1980 May;17(5):615-21. PubMed PMID: 6772867. 154: Young DC, Gray JH, Luther ER, Peddle LJ. Fetal scalp blood pH sampling: its value in an active obstetric unit. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1980 Feb 1;136(3):276-81. PubMed PMID: 7352517. 155: Ayromlooi J, Garfinkel R. Impact of fetal scalp blood pH on the incidence of cesarean section performed for fetal distress. Int J Gynaecol Obstet. 1980 Jan-Feb;17(4):391-2. PubMed PMID: 6102066. 156: Ayromlooi J, Tobias M, Berg P. Correlation of ominous fetal heart rate pattern and scalp blood pH with one-minute Apgar score. Int J Gynaecol Obstet. 1979 Sep-Oct;17(2):185-9. PubMed PMID: 41767. 157: Heinrich D, Boos R, Mittmann U, Muliawan D, Rüttgers H, Kubli F. and discontinuing measurement of bioparameters (tissue pH, blood pH, arterial and venous pO2, lactates) in acute animal experiment. Arch Gynecol. 1979 Jul 20;228(1-4):214. German. PubMed PMID: 39518. 158: Martell R, Buchanan N, Cane R. The effect of blood pH on the electrocardiogram. Crit Care Med. 1979 Jan;7(1):24-6. PubMed PMID: 33016. 159: Ilemobade AA, Blotkamp C. Eperythrozoon ovis. III. The effect of infection on blood pH, concentrations of pyruvate, lactate and glucose in blood, haematology, and on concurrent and superimposed trypanosoma vivax infection in sheep. Tropenmed Parasitol. 1978 Dec;29(4):443-50. PubMed PMID: 33476. 160: Bidani A, Crandall ED. Slow postcapillary changes in blood pH in vivo: titration with acetazolamide. J Appl Physiol Respir Environ Exerc Physiol. 1978 Oct;45(4):565-73. PubMed PMID: 30741. 161: Burnett RW. Eroneous temperature corrections for blood pH and gas measurements. Clin Chem. 1978 Oct;24(10):1850. PubMed PMID: 29724. 162: Oster JR, Perez GO, Vaamonde CA. Relationship between blood pH and potassium and phosphorus during acute metabolic acidosis. Am J Physiol. 1978 Oct;235(4):F345-51. PubMed PMID: 29495. 163: Fraser JR, Oliveira PH, Hüttner I. Effect of blood pH on anionic ferritin transport through rat aortic endothelium. Experientia. 1978 Sep 15;34(9):1171-2. PubMed PMID: 31296. 164: Bloch B. Measurement of fetal scalp pH by continuous-recording scalp electrode and correlation with capillary blood pH. S Afr Med J. 1978 Sep 9;54(11):448-50. PubMed PMID: 32631. 165: Pontonnier G, Grandjean H, Derache P, Reme JM, Boulogne M, de Mouzon J. value of measuring blood pH in fetal monitoring during labour (author's transl). J Gynecol Obstet Biol Reprod (Paris). 1978 Sep;7(6):1065-77. French. PubMed PMID: 32197. 166: Coon RL, Zuperku EJ, Kampine JP. Systemic arterial blood pH servocontrol of mechanical ventilation. Anesthesiology. 1978 Sep;49(3):201-4. PubMed PMID: 28683. 167: Nishiguchi E, Okada Y, Nakayama Y, Yoshikawa H. of blood pH and intracellular 2,3-diphosphoglycerate concentration on the oxygen affinity (author's transl). Nihon Ketsueki Gakkai Zasshi. 1978 Jun;41(3):477-84. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 29427. 168: Montastruc JL, Cotonat J, Andrieu M. Effect of variations of blood pH on the haemodynamic actions of papaverine. Arch Farmacol Toxicol. 1978 Apr;4(1):90-5. PubMed PMID: 29577. 169: Cameron JN. Regulation of blood pH in teleost fish. Respir Physiol. 1978 Apr;33(1):129-44. PubMed PMID: 27850. 170: Fatt I. Transmucosal measurement of blood pH at the palpebral conjunctiva. Acta Anaesthesiol Scand Suppl. 1978;68:142-4. PubMed PMID: 29433. 171: Fraley DS, Adler S. Correction of hyperkalemia by bicarbonate despite constant blood pH. Kidney Int. 1977 Nov;12(5):354-60. PubMed PMID: 24132. 172: Crandall ED, Bidani A, Forster RE. Postcapillary changes in blood pH in vivo during carbonic anhydrase inhibition. J Appl Physiol Respir Environ Exerc Physiol. 1977 Oct;43(4):582-90. PubMed PMID: 20440. 173: Sturbois G, Uzan S, Rotten D, Breart G, Sureau C. Continuous subcutaneous pH measurement in human fetuses: correlations with scalp and umbilical blood pH. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1977 Aug 15;128(8):901-3. PubMed PMID: 18936. 174: Wood CM, McMahon BR, McDonald DG. An analysis of changes in blood pH following exhausting activity in the starry flounder, Platichthys stellatus. J Exp Biol. 1977 Aug;69:173-85. PubMed PMID: 908908. 175: Ahmad I, Davis L. Management of diabetic patients with low blood pH. J Tenn Med Assoc. 1977 Aug;70(8):566-7. PubMed PMID: 19652. 176: Arensman JB, Dominik JW, Hilmas DE. Effects of small-particle aerosols of rimantadine and ribavirin on arterial blood pH and gas tensions and lung water content of A2 influenza-infected mice. Antimicrob Agents Chemother. 1977 Jul;12(1):40-6. PubMed PMID: 18987; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC352151. 177: Mattos LU. equilibrium. Protective mechanism of blood pH. Rev Enferm Nov Dimens. 1977 Jul-Aug;3(4):238-43. Portuguese. PubMed PMID: 17888. 178: Holeton GF. Constancy of arterial blood pH during CO-induced hypoxia in the rainbow trout. Can J Zool. 1977 Jun;55(6):1010-3. PubMed PMID: 18276. 179: Slavicek J. asphyxia and metabolic acidosis in adult and young rats. blood gas level and venous blood ph (author's transl). Cas Lek Cesk. 1977 May 27;116(21):655-8. Czech. PubMed PMID: 18286. 180: Ahmad I, Davis L. Management of diabetic patients with low blood pH. J Pak Med Assoc. 1977 Apr;27(4):311-2. PubMed PMID: 21974. 181: Baisset A, Montastruc P, Montastruc JL, Fagot-Revurat P. of blood pH on pressor effec of dopamine. Therapie. 1977 Jan-Feb;32(1):133-6. French. PubMed PMID: 17174. 182: Caprilli R, Vernia P, Colaneri O, Torsoli A. Blood pH: a test for assessment of severity in proctocolitis. Gut. 1976 Oct;17(10):763-9. PubMed PMID: 12067; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1411181. 183: Tran MA. of variations in blood pH on the bronchodilator action of salbutamol and terbutaline. C R Seances Soc Biol Fil. 1976 Oct;170(3):687-92. French. PubMed PMID: 10056. 184: Dossland S. scalp blood pH values during labor. Tidsskr Nor Laegeforen. 1976 Sep 10;96(25):1315-7. Norwegian. PubMed PMID: 9707. 185: Goto M. apply "three-electrode system blood pH/gas analytic apparatus" in clinical dentistry (author's transl). Nihon Shishubyo Gakkai Kaishi. 1976 Jun;18(2):207-14. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 801937. 186: LeBlanc OH, Brown JF Jr, klebe JF, Niedrach LW, Slusarczuk GM, Stoddard WH Jr. Polymer membrane sensors for continuous intravascular monitoring of blood pH. J Appl Physiol. 1976 Apr;40(4):644-7. PubMed PMID: 6423. 187: Tournaire M, Sturbois G, Ripoche A, Le Houezec R, Breart G, Chavinie J, Sureau C. Evaluation of the fetal state by automatic analysis of the heart rate. 2. Deceleration areas and umbilical artery blood pH. J Perinat Med. 1976;4(2):118-30. PubMed PMID: 9500. 188: Tran MA. of blood pH on the various effects of catecholamines. Therapie. 1975 Nov-Dec;30(6):825-42. French. PubMed PMID: 8852. 189: Tarnow J, Brückner JB, Eberlein HJ, Gethmann JW, Hess W, Patschke D, Wilde J. Blood pH and PaCO2 as chemical factors in myocardial blood flow control. Basic Res Cardiol. 1975 Nov-Dec;70(6):685-96. PubMed PMID: 4055. 190: Kielar RA, Teraslinna P, Rowe DG, Jackson J. Standardized aerobic and anaerobic exercise: differential effects on intraocular tension, blood pH, and lactate. Invest Ophthalmol. 1975 Oct;14(10):782-5. PubMed PMID: 241730. 191: Tejani N, Mann LI, Bhakthavathsalan A, Weiss RR. Correlation of fetal heart rate-uterine contraction patterns with fetal scalp blood pH. Obstet Gynecol. 1975 Oct;46(4):392-6. PubMed PMID: 241036. 192: Baines GW. Blood pH effects in eight fishes from the teleostean family Scorpaenidae. Comp Biochem Physiol A Comp Physiol. 1975 Aug 1;51(4):833-43. PubMed PMID: 237707. 193: Tran MA. of blood pH variations on the bronchodilator effects of salbutamol in cats. Therapie. 1975 Jul-Aug;(4):565-71. French. PubMed PMID: 1867. 194: Mutton CJ. Blood pH-2. Acidosis and alkalosis. Nurs Times. 1975 Jun 26;71(26):1010-2. PubMed PMID: 237258. 195: Mutton CJ. Blood pH-1. The ABC of acid-base chemistry. Nurs Times. 1975 Jun 19;71(25):968-71. PubMed PMID: 238185. 196: Elwell MR, Sammons ML, Liu CT, Beisel WR. Changes in blood pH in rats after infection with Streptococcus pneumoniae. Infect Immun. 1975 Apr;11(4):724-6. PubMed PMID: 235492; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC415127. 197: Rasmussen B, Klausen K, Clausen JP, Trap-Jensen J. Pulmonary ventilation, blood gases, and blood pH after training of the arms or the legs. J Appl Physiol. 1975 Feb;38(2):250-6. PubMed PMID: 235505. 198: Bensinger TA, Metro J, Beutler E. Redesigned apparatus for anaerobic measurement of blood pH at low temperatures. Am J Clin Pathol. 1975 Feb;63(2):264-8. PubMed PMID: 234673. 199: Durst RA. Letter: Temperature variation detection in a blood PH-gas analyzer. Clin Chem. 1975 Jan;21(1):176-7. PubMed PMID: 234814. 200: McConnell DH, White F, Nelson RL, Goldstein SM, Maloney JV Jr, DeLand EC, Buckberg GD. Importance of alkalosis in maintenance of "ideal" blood pH during hypothermia. Surg Forum. 1975;26:263-5. PubMed PMID: 2985. 201: Lu HH, Lin CI, Hsieh CC. Relation of vagus nerve to cardiac toxicity of ouabain in different blood pH. Chin J Physiol. 1974 Dec 31;21(4):253-8. PubMed PMID: 4468875. 202: Burnett RW, Noonan DC. Calculations and correction factors used in determination of blood pH and blood gases. Clin Chem. 1974 Dec;20(12):1499-506. Review. PubMed PMID: 4609638. 203: Ladenson JH, Smith CH, Dietzler DN, Davis JE. Use of Tris buffers for quality control of blood pH. Clin Chem. 1974 Oct;20(10):1337-40. PubMed PMID: 4416827. 204: Ladenson JH, Smith CH, Dietzler DN, Davis JE. Systematic bias between blood-pH instruments. Clin Chem. 1974 Oct;20(10):1341-3. PubMed PMID: 4416037. 205: Noonan DC, Burnett RW. Quality-control system for blood pH and gas measurements, with use of a tonometered bicarbonate-chloride solution and duplicate samples of whole blood. Clin Chem. 1974 Jun;20(6):660-5. PubMed PMID: 4830169. 206: Neef H, Richter M, Fischer U. of the blood-pH and coagulation potential (author's transl). Anaesthesist. 1974 Mar;23(3):158-61. German. PubMed PMID: 4460739. 207: Wood C, Ng KH, Hounslow D, Benning H. Proceedings: A control trial demonstrates that speeding birth favourably affects cord blood pH. J Reprod Fertil. 1974 Feb;36(2):472-3. PubMed PMID: 4406173. 208: Edens FW, Siegel HS. Reserpine modification of the blood pH, pCO2, and pO2 of chickens in high environmental temperature. Poult Sci. 1974 Jan;53(1):279-84. PubMed PMID: 4833035. 209: Standl E, Kolb HJ, Rothenfusser B, Mehnert H. decrease of 2,3-diphosphoglycerate (2,3-DPG) in human erythrocytes: significance of blood pH. Verh Dtsch Ges Inn Med. 1974;80:1244-6. German. PubMed PMID: 4454388. 210: Belonje PC. Serum ionized calcium in the sheep: relation to total plasma calcium, blood pH, total plasma proteins and plasma magnesium. J S Afr Vet Assoc. 1973 Dec;44(4):375-8. PubMed PMID: 4795086. 211: Hounslow D, Wood C, Humphrey M, Chang A. Intrapartum drugs and fetal blood pH and gas status. J Obstet Gynaecol Br Commonw. 1973 Nov;80(11):1007-12. PubMed PMID: 4752981. 212: Baïsset A, Montastruc P, Tran MA. of blood pH variations on blood pressure effects of several drugs (xanthines, acetylcholine and histamine). Therapie. 1973 Jul-Aug;28(4):671-81. French. PubMed PMID: 4793687. 213: Bustamante Bustamante J, Martín Mateo MC. of zinc metabolism, LDH and blood pH in neoplastic patients. Rev Clin Esp. 1973 Apr 1;129(1):43-6. Spanish. PubMed PMID: 4707035. 214: Biczysko R, Cwojdziński Z. between umbilical arterial blood pH values and the Apgar scoring of the newborn. Ginekol Pol. 1973 Apr;44(4):383-91. Polish. PubMed PMID: 4704132. 215: Carter CC, Lifton JF, Welch MJ. Organ uptake and blood pH and concentration effects of ammonia in dogs determined with ammonia labeled with 10 minute half-lived nitrogen 13. Neurology. 1973 Feb;23(2):204-13. PubMed PMID: 4734515. 216: Kurjak A, Beazley JM. Clinical experience with fetal blood pH measurement in fetal distress. Acta Med Iugosl. 1973;27(1):31-40. PubMed PMID: 4804913. 217: Tran MA. of blood pH variations on the bronchoconstrictive action of histamine. C R Seances Soc Biol Fil. 1973;167(3):547-9. French. PubMed PMID: 4785093. 218: Bustamante Bustamante J, Martin Mateo MC, Ortiz Manchado O. of zinc metabolism, LDH and blood pH in leukemia and lymphomas. Preliminary report. Sangre (Barc). 1973;18(3):271-6. Spanish. PubMed PMID: 4757637. 219: Biczysko R, Cwojdziński Z. examination of fetal capillary blood pH in cases of fetal dystrophy. Ginekol Pol. 1973 Jan;44(1):39-44. Polish. PubMed PMID: 4687422. 220: Brookes M, Singh M. Bone blood pH and gas tensions after femoral vein ligation. Surg Gynecol Obstet. 1972 Dec;135(6):873-6. PubMed PMID: 5085993. 221: Thoulon JM, Varnier C, Faure M. cord blood pH measurement in newborn infants at birth. Prognostic value. J Gynecol Obstet Biol Reprod (Paris). 1972 Sep;1(6):597-8. French. PubMed PMID: 4648878. 222: Wolfe HG, Weir JA. High and low blood-pH selected lines of mice. The fate of pH and sex ratio following relaxed selection with intensive breeding. J Hered. 1972 May-Jun;63(3):109-12. PubMed PMID: 5042041. 223: Thoulon JM, Varnier C, Faure M. value of umbilical blood pH measurement in newborn infants at birth. Lyon Med. 1972 Apr 23;227(8):699-702. French. PubMed PMID: 5065507. 224: Ostrea EM Jr, Odell GB. The influence of bicarbonate administration on blood pH in a "closed system": clinical implications. J Pediatr. 1972 Apr;80(4):671-80. PubMed PMID: 4481958. 225: Garey WF. Determination of the normal blood pH of fishes. Respir Physiol. 1972 Mar;14(1):180-2. PubMed PMID: 5042152. 226: Feigl EO, D'Alecy LG. Normal arterial blood pH, oxygen, and carbon dioxide tensions in unanesthetized dogs. J Appl Physiol. 1972 Jan;32(1):152-3. PubMed PMID: 5007010. 227: Köhler E, Greeff K. of blood-pH on the toxicity of cardioactive glycosides. Res Exp Med (Berl). 1972;159(1):65-74. German. PubMed PMID: 4118270. 228: Gordon A, Coutsoftides T. The effect of blood pH on the acute distribution of thyroxine in the rat. Endocrinology. 1971 Dec;89(6):1376-9. PubMed PMID: 5120637. 229: Baïsset A, Montastruc P, Tran MA. study of the influence of blood pH variations on the bronchial effects of various drugs. Pathol Biol (Paris). 1971 Dec;19(23):1061-7. French. PubMed PMID: 4945757. 230: Barer GR, McCurrie JR, Shaw JW. Effect of changes in blood pH on the vascular resistance of the normal and hypoxic cat lung. Cardiovasc Res. 1971 Oct;5(4):490-7. PubMed PMID: 5160453. 231: Clausen JP, Klausen K, Rasmussen B, Trap-Jensen J. Effect of strenuous arm and leg training on pulmonary ventilation, metabolism and blood pH during submaximal exercise. Acta Physiol Scand. 1971 Jul;82(3):8A. PubMed PMID: 5127700. 232: Iwanowski J. determination of blood pH with the use of m-nitrophenol. Wiad Lek. 1971 Jun 1;24(11):1073-6. Polish. PubMed PMID: 5560218. 233: Hyman AL, Woolverton WC, Guth PS, Ichinose H. The pulmonary vasopressor response to decreases in blood pH in intact dogs. J Clin Invest. 1971 May;50(5):1028-43. PubMed PMID: 5552405; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC292025. 234: Lumley J, Potter M, Newman W, Talbot JM, Wakefield E, Wood C. The unreliability of a single estimation of fetal scalp blood pH. J Lab Clin Med. 1971 Apr;77(4):535-42. PubMed PMID: 5554339. 235: Lagorce JC, Grandjean B. of the determination of fetal blood pH in acute fetal distress. Bull Fed Soc Gynecol Obstet Lang Fr. 1971 Apr-May;23(2):241-2. French. PubMed PMID: 5166109. 236: Hill JB. Experimental salicylate poisoning: observations on the effects of altering blood pH on tissue and plasma salicylate concentrations. Pediatrics. 1971 Apr;47(4):658-65. PubMed PMID: 5089754. 237: Randall GC. The relationship of arterial blood pH and pCO2 to the viability of the newborn piglet. Can J Comp Med. 1971 Apr;35(2):141-6. PubMed PMID: 4253463; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1319564. 238: Groza P, Corneanu M, Ionescu S. Effect of calcium carbonate treatment on blood pH and gastric acidity. Rev Roum Physiol. 1971;8(3):209-15. PubMed PMID: 5163126. 239: Köhler E, Greeff K, Noack E, Wirth K. experiment studies on the change of glycoside sensitivity due to blood-pH shifting. Verh Dtsch Ges Inn Med. 1971;77:994-6. German. PubMed PMID: 5156104. 240: Holm E, Fischer B, Worlitschek M, Schwarz M, Kraus H. of ammonium acetate on cerebral response potentials in cats under acid and alkaline blood pH. Verh Dtsch Ges Inn Med. 1971;77:1360-3. German. PubMed PMID: 5156029. 241: Höffken B, Parkinson DK, Storms P, Radde IC. Effects of alterations of blood pH on calcium ion activity in rat plasma. Clin Orthop Relat Res. 1971;78:30-9. PubMed PMID: 5110933. 242: Bourdeau-Martini J. of blood pH and partial CO 2 pressure on coronary capillary density and tonus of the precapillary sphincters. C R Seances Soc Biol Fil. 1971;165(7):1527-30. French. PubMed PMID: 4261900. 243: Yoshioka T, Roux JF. Correlation of fetal scalp blood pH, glucose, lactate and pyruvate concentrations with cord blood determinations at time of delivery and cesarean section. J Reprod Med. 1970 Nov;5(5):209-14. PubMed PMID: 5521945. 244: Chaitin H, Lieberman F. An in vitro study of the relationship of blood pH to blood clotting time. Angiology. 1970 Oct;21(9):591-4. PubMed PMID: 5457221. 245: Marsico S, Volpe A, Granese D. of blood pH of the newborn infant as compared with indexes of feto-neonatal vitality. Arch Ostet Ginecol. 1970 Sep-Oct;75(5):406-18. Italian. PubMed PMID: 5526970. 246: Galloway RK. Clinical experience with fetal blood pH measurement in fetal distress. J Obstet Gynaecol Br Commonw. 1970 Jul;77(7):587-90. PubMed PMID: 5464787. 247: Neff GW, Radke WA, Sambucetti CJ, Widdowson GM. A computer-assisted electrode system for measuring blood pH, pO2, pCO2, sodium, and potassium. Clin Chem. 1970 Jul;16(7):566-72. PubMed PMID: 5456757. 248: Leiner GC, Abramowitz S, Small MJ. Arterial blood pH. Rev Allergy. 1970 May;24(5):439-40. PubMed PMID: 5496770. 249: Danesh JN, Walker CH, Mathers NP. The relation of post-dialysis plasma calcium and magnesium to the dialysate levels and to changes in blood pH. N Engl J Med. 1970 Apr 2;282(14):771-5. PubMed PMID: 5416970. 250: Vyslouzil Z, Toserová D, Lukes M. PaO2, SaO2 and blood pH variations during day and night in patients with respiratory insufficiency. Vnitr Lek. 1970 Mar;16(3):252-5. Czech. PubMed PMID: 5447324. 251: Rossdale PD, Mullen PA. Alterations to whole blood pH, pCO2 and plasma bicarbonate index values during a metabolic acidosis occasioned by neonatal diarrhoea in thoroughbred foals. Br Vet J. 1970 Feb;126(2):82-8. PubMed PMID: 5533967. 252: Grimwade JC. The management of fetal distress with the use of fetal blood pH. A clinical review. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1970 Jan 15;106(2):266-71. PubMed PMID: 5410053. 253: Merger R, Santarelli J, Duval C, Lemoine JP. of fetal vitality during labor by means of the simultaneous study of fetal blood pH and fetal cardiac rhythm. Bull Fed Soc Gynecol Obstet Lang Fr. 1970 Jan-Mar;22(1):34-40. French. PubMed PMID: 5453551. 254: Fiorica V, Iampietro PF, Burr MJ, Moses R. Influence of blood pH on adrenomedullary response to hemorrhage. Am J Physiol. 1969 Oct;217(4):1211-5. PubMed PMID: 5824322. 255: Roncoroni AJ, Viola AR, Adaro FV, Raimondi AC, De Obrutsky CW. The effects of changing blood pH on pulmonary hemodynamics in anaesthetized patients under controlled CO 2 breathing. Medicina (B Aires). 1969 Sep-Oct;29(5):313-9. PubMed PMID: 5406372. 256: Thoulon JM, Vagnon JP. pH of newborn infants at birth. Bull Fed Soc Gynecol Obstet Lang Fr. 1969 Sep-Oct;21(4):450-1. French. PubMed PMID: 5399649. 257: Lumley J, Hammond J, Wood C. Effects of maternal hypertension on fetal scalp blood pH, PCO2 and PO2. J Obstet Gynaecol Br Commonw. 1969 Jun;76(6):512-7. PubMed PMID: 5785673. 258: De Raedt M, Portier N, Brasseur L, Van de Woestijne KP. Effect of red blood cell concentration on blood pH. J Appl Physiol. 1969 Apr;26(4):469-71. PubMed PMID: 5775332. 259: Harris LW, Fleisher JH, Vick JA, Cliff WJ. Effects of 2-pyridinium aldoxine methochloride and atropine in relation to elevation of blood pH in soman-poisoned dogs. Biochem Pharmacol. 1969 Feb;18(2):419-27. PubMed PMID: 5778157. 260: Sheedy S, Pontius RG. Arterial blood pH, pCO2 and pO2 values related to open heart surgery. Biomed Sci Instrum. 1969;5:123-6. PubMed PMID: 5779447. 261: Arto-Medrano F, Vergés Torres A, Rius Avila FJ. Relationship between blood pH, heart rate and meconium in the fetus, during the second stage of labor. Gynaecologia. 1969;168(2):135-43. PubMed PMID: 5351996. 262: Staehelin HB, Carlsen EN, Hinshaw DB, Smith LL. Continuous blood pH monitoring using an indwelling catheter. Am J Surg. 1968 Aug;116(2):280-5. PubMed PMID: 5675285. 263: Stossel TP. Effect of methylene blue on blood pH, oxygen and carbon dioxide content. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 1968 May;128(1):96-7. PubMed PMID: 5656722. 264: Seligman SA. Accuracy of blood pH determination. Proc R Soc Med. 1968 May;61(5):491-2. PubMed PMID: 5655240; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1902491. 265: Bellée H, Franke R, Stösslein F. clinical measurement of fetal blood pH. Dtsch Gesundheitsw. 1968 Feb 22;23(8):353-5. German. PubMed PMID: 5692729. 266: Rees JM. A sex difference in the effect of phenazocine and dihydrocodeine on the blood pH of the unanaesthetized rabbit. Br J Pharmacol Chemother. 1968 Feb;32(2):253-61. PubMed PMID: 5646308; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1570209. 267: Kater JA, Leonard JE, Matsuyama G. Junction potential variations in blood pH measurements. Ann N Y Acad Sci. 1968 Feb 1;148(1):54-66. PubMed PMID: 5237648. 268: Bossart H, von Niederhäusern F, Rey I, Weihs D. pH, sugar and lactic acid in mother and infant during and after normal delivery. Gynaecologia. 1968;165(2):146-51. French. PubMed PMID: 5703809. 269: Whittembury J, Lozano R, Monge C. Influence of cell concentration in the electrometric determination of blood pH. Acta Physiol Lat Am. 1968;18(3):263-5. PubMed PMID: 5701905. 270: Herken W, Rietbrock N. The influence of blood-pH on ionization, distribution, and toxicity of formic acid. Naunyn Schmiedebergs Arch Exp Pathol Pharmakol. 1968;260(2):142-3. PubMed PMID: 4239181. 271: Mimura H. and the shift of blood pH. Iryo. 1967 Dec;21(12):1472-5. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 5599341. 272: Gasparri F, Buzzoni P, Galati G, Massi GB. of penthrane anesthesia on maternal and fetal blood pH. Boll Soc Ital Biol Sper. 1967 Aug 31;43(16):1016-8. Italian. PubMed PMID: 6073451. 273: Wakamatsu H, Anazawa W, Hirose H. Motor nerve conduction velocity in diabetes mellitus; relation with arteriosclerosis, blood sugar, arterial blood Ph, serum electrolytes and tissue temperature. Electromyography. 1967 Aug-Oct;7(3):185-6. PubMed PMID: 5587772. 274: Barer GR, Howard P, McCurrie JR. The effect of carbon dioxide and changes in blood pH on pulmonary vascular resistance in cats. Clin Sci. 1967 Jun;32(3):361-76. PubMed PMID: 6029254. 275: Band DM, Semple SJ. Continuous measurement of blood pH with an indwelling arterial glass electrode. J Appl Physiol. 1967 Apr;22(4):854-7. PubMed PMID: 6023208. 276: McDonald JS. Evaluation of fetal blood pH as a reflection of fetal well-being. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1967 Apr 1;97(7):912-8. PubMed PMID: 6021107. 277: Méndez-Bauer C, Arnt IC, Gulin L, Escarcena L, Caldeyro-Barcia R. Relationship between blood pH and heart rate in the human fetus during labor. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1967 Feb 15;97(4):530-45. PubMed PMID: 6066720. 278: Goldman HI, Levin NW, Rubenstein AH, Stables DP, Van As AW, Elliott GA. Normal values for arterial blood pH carbon dioxide tension and content, at an altitude of 5,750 feet. S Afr Med J. 1967 Feb 4;41(5):97-101. PubMed PMID: 6020472. 279: Dell RB, Engel K, Winters RW. A computer program for the blood pH-log pCO2 nomogram. Scand J Clin Lab Invest. 1967;19(1):29-37. PubMed PMID: 6031317. 280: Paulet G, Le Bars R. of variations of blood pH on the ventilatory effects of adrenaline. J Physiol (Paris). 1967;59(4 Suppl):468. French. PubMed PMID: 5609063. 281: Gavrilescu N, Stănescu D, Teculescu D. Accuracy of the Astrup micromethod for blood pH and PCO2 determinations. Int Z Angew Physiol. 1966 Dec 3;23(3):212-8. PubMed PMID: 5984364. 282: Redhammer R, Kratochvíl'ová H. electrode measurement device for the determination of blood pH, using electrodes of Czechoslovak origin. Bratisl Lek Listy. 1966 Nov 30;46(10):613-21. Slovak. PubMed PMID: 5979862. 283: Cohen RA, Uhley HN. Monitoring the blood pH in acute myocardial infarction. The role of acidosis in arrhythmias. JAMA. 1966 Nov 21;198(8):947-9. PubMed PMID: 5953407. 284: Barcroft H, Youlten LJ. The effect of tiring the forearm muscles in different ways on venous blood pH, pco2 and standard bicarbonate. J Physiol. 1966 Nov;187(2):343-9. PubMed PMID: 5972175; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1395937. 285: Varga F, Hutás Z. of blood-pH and acid-base equilibrium during exchange transfusion in newborn infants. Orv Hetil. 1966 Oct 9;107(41):1921-5. Hungarian. PubMed PMID: 5978533. 286: Gasparri F, Massi GB. of fetal blood pH during labor. Boll Soc Ital Biol Sper. 1966 Jul 15;42(13):856-8. Italian. PubMed PMID: 6013137. 287: Massi GB, Galati G, Brocchi D. of fetal heart rate, of amniotic fluid and behavior of fetal blood pH. Boll Soc Ital Biol Sper. 1966 Jul 15;42(13):858-60. Italian. PubMed PMID: 6007749. 288: Lloyd TC Jr. Influence of blood pH on hypoxic pulmonary vasoconstriction. J Appl Physiol. 1966 Mar;21(2):358-64. PubMed PMID: 5934435. 289: Varga F, Hutás Z. Blood gases and blood pH in spastic bronchitis in infants. Acta Paediatr Acad Sci Hung. 1966;7(3):293-300. PubMed PMID: 5964662. 290: Henderson LW, Rodriguez B, Bluemle LW Jr. Factors influencing blood pH changes during extracorporeal dialysis in patients with chronic renal failure. Trans Am Soc Artif Intern Organs. 1966;12:193-9. PubMed PMID: 5960701. 291: Varga F, Hutás S. Alterations in blood pH and acid-base parameters during exchange transfusion in the newborn. Biol Neonat. 1966;10(1):55-65. PubMed PMID: 5950695. 292: Cohen EN, Hood N, Canner P. Blood pH and plasma levels of d-tubocurarine. Anesthesiology. 1965 Nov-Dec;26(6):727-30. PubMed PMID: 5844263. 293: Tsuchiya Y, Bukantz SC. Studies on status asthmaticus in children. I. Capillary blood pH and pCO-2 in status asthmaticus. J Allergy. 1965 Nov-Dec;36(6):514-22. PubMed PMID: 5215233. 294: Friedman I, Stoklosa JC. Stability and reproducibility of buffers employed in blood pH determination. Anesth Analg. 1965 Sep-Oct;44(5):540-1. PubMed PMID: 5890385. 295: WANG HH, KATZ RL. EFFECTS OF CHANGES IN CORONARY BLOOD PH ON THE HEART. Circ Res. 1965 Aug;17:114-22. PubMed PMID: 14334821. 296: STUR O, PANTLITSCHKO M. IMPORTANCE OF PRESERVED BLOOD PH IN EXCHANGE TRANSFUSION. Z Kinderheilkd. 1965 Mar 10;92:121-33. German. PubMed PMID: 14272280. 297: REID JA, ENSON Y, HARVEY RM, FERRER MI. THE EFFECT OF VARIATIONS IN BLOOD PH UPON THE ELECTROCARDIOGRAM IN MAN. Circulation. 1965 Mar;31:369-73. PubMed PMID: 14262572. 298: CASEY TH, SUMMERSKILL WH, BICKFORD RG, ROSEVEAR JW. BODY AND SERUM POTASSIUM IN LIVER DISEASE. II. RELATIONSHIPS TO ARTERIAL AMMONIA, BLOOD PH, AND HEPATIC COMA. Gastroenterology. 1965 Feb;48:208-15. PubMed PMID: 14257478. 299: Bokori J. Quantitative data on several blood constituents, blood pH and the uric acid content of certain organs in healthy chickens. Acta Vet Acad Sci Hung. 1965;15(3):307-16. PubMed PMID: 5826259. 300: UCHIYAMA A. MORIMOTO T, YOSHIMURA H: CONTINUOUS RECORDING OF BLOOD PH AND ITS RADIOTELEMETRY. Jpn J Physiol. 1964 Dec 15;14:630-7. PubMed PMID: 14252835. 301: GILLESPIE JR, TYLER WS, EBERLY VE. BLOOD PH, O-2, AND CO-2 TENSIONS IN EXERCISED CONTROL AND EMPHYSEMATOUS HORSES. Am J Physiol. 1964 Nov;207:1067-72. PubMed PMID: 14237452. 302: SKENDZEL LP. ROUTINE BLOOD PH MEASUREMENT. J Indiana State Med Assoc. 1964 Nov;57:1236-40. PubMed PMID: 14222828. 303: KHURI RN, MERRIL CR. BLOOD PH WITH AND WITHOUT A LIQUID-LIQUID JUNCTION. Phys Med Biol. 1964 Oct;9:541-50. PubMed PMID: 14220378. 304: ADAMSONS K Jr, DANIEL SS, GANDY G, JAMES LS. INFLUENCE OF TEMPERATURE ON BLOOD PH OF THE HUMAN ADULT AND NEWBORN. J Appl Physiol. 1964 Sep;19:897-900. PubMed PMID: 14207741. 305: SHINOHARA T. PH LEVEL IN THE AGED ESPECIALLY IN SEVERE DISEASE STATES. Yokufuen Chosa Kenkyu Kiyo. 1964 Jul;39:93-100. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 14201058. 306: WEIR JA, HAUBENSTOCK HS. INDEPENDENCE OF SEX RATIO AND DIET-INDUCED CHANGES IN BLOOD-PH OF MICE. J Hered. 1964 Jul-Aug;55:187-92. PubMed PMID: 14197080. 307: ATKINSON JR, WARD AA Jr. EFFECT OF ACETAZOLAMIDE ON BRAIN AND BLOOD PH. Neurology. 1964 Jun;14:561-4. PubMed PMID: 14161755. 308: Sampayo RR, Gendra VI. of blood pH. Normal values in children of both sexes from birth to 15 years of age. Arch Argent Pediatr. 1964 May;61(5):203-8. Spanish. PubMed PMID: 5827778. 309: FREIER EF, CLAYSON KJ, BENSON ES. A SYSTEM FOR THE ANALYSIS OF CLINICAL ACID-BASE STATES BASED ON MICROMETHODS FOR THE DETERMINATION OF PLASMA BICARBONATE CONCENTRATION AND BLOOD PH. Clin Chim Acta. 1964 Apr;9:348-58. PubMed PMID: 14157637. 310: KUZMINA TR. OF THE NEGATIVE AIR IONIZATION ON BLOOD PH IN THE RESUSCITATION OF ANIMALS. Nerv Sist. 1964;56:140-3. Russian. PubMed PMID: 14283839. 311: ORLIKOWSKA W, KWIATKOWSKA Z, MALINOWSKI E, ROGALA H. OF OXYGEN SATURATION AND BLOOD PH ON ERYTHROCYTIC CARBOHYDRATE METABOLISM. Pol Arch Med Wewn. 1964;34:1341-8. Polish. PubMed PMID: 14273184. 312: CHALLENGER JM, LEYTON GB. BLOOD PH AND PLASMA PCO2 IN MENTAL DISEASE. Br J Psychiatry. 1964 Jan;110:95-7. PubMed PMID: 14103378. 313: BLAYO MC, HELFGOTT D, POCIDALO JJ. OF THE HEMATOCRIT ON THE DETERMINATION OF THE TOTAL BLOOD PH. Rev Fr Etud Clin Biol. 1963 Dec;8:1021-3. French. PubMed PMID: 14102504. 314: SISTER BAUM ANN B. A COMPARISON OF A MACRO AND A MICRO METHOD FOR BLOOD PH DETERMINATION. Can J Med Technol. 1963 Dec;25:192-5. PubMed PMID: 14086573. 315: HOEOEK O, RUBINSTEIN M, AIRD RB. RELATION OF BLOOD PH AND CO2 TO CENTRAL STIMULATORY EFFECTS OF SALINE ON DOGS. Am J Physiol. 1963 Oct;205:723-6. PubMed PMID: 14060812. 316: BELLUSCHI A, VACCHINI V. OF THE CORRELATION BETWEEN BLOOD PH AND CO-2 AND CEREBRAL VASCULAR RESISTANCE IN EMPHYSEMATOUS PATIENTS. Osp Maggiore. 1963 Sep;58:850-6. Italian. PubMed PMID: 14091551. 317: BLISS HA, FISHMAN WE, SMITH PM. Effect of alterations of blood pH on digitalis toxicity. J Lab Clin Med. 1963 Jul;62:53-8. PubMed PMID: 13971653. 318: SCHWARTZ WB, RELMAN AS. A critique of the parameters used in the evaluation of acid-base disorders. "Whole-blood buffer base" and "standard bicarbonate" compared with blood pH and plasma bicarbonate concentration. N Engl J Med. 1963 Jun 20;268:1382-8. PubMed PMID: 13987401. 319: WARE AG, NOWACK J, WESTOVER L. Capillary blood pH by a dilution technic. Clin Chem. 1963 Jun;9:340-6. PubMed PMID: 13998877. 320: GAMSTORP I, VINNARS E. Studies in neuromuscular transmission. IV. Influence of changes in blood pH and carbon dioxide tension on the effect of succinylcholine. Acta Physiol Scand. 1963 May;58:48-56. PubMed PMID: 13946347. 321: INTONTI F. significance of the measurement of the blood pH and gases for the detection of disorders of acidbase equilibrium of metabolic or respiratory origin. Minerva Chir. 1963 Jan 15;18:1-11. Italian. PubMed PMID: 13956607. 322: LAVAL P, FELICIANO JM, ANDRAC, LEONARDI, DURON B. AND BLOOD PH. THE PROBLEM OF RESPIRATORY ACIDOSIS. Mars Med. 1963;100:1077-81. French. PubMed PMID: 14102304. 323: SAKURAI M. studies on the effect of hot-spring bathing on the pH of the blood. 4. Effect of adrenalectomy on the blood pH. Paediatr Jpn. 1962 Sep 1;66:579-82. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 13990985. 324: SCHWAB M, WISSER H. the methodology of blood pH determination. Klin Wochenschr. 1962 Jul 15;40:713-21. German. PubMed PMID: 13909626. 325: SAKURAI M. studies on the effect of hot-spring bathing on blood pH. II. On the effect of a single bath and serial baths on fluctuations in blood pH, respiratory rate and body weight. Paediatr Jpn. 1962 Jul;66:376-83. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 14496237. 326: SAKURAI M. studies of the effect of hot-spring bathing on blood pH. I. Discussion of the determination of the pH of whole blood and preliminary experiments. Paediatr Jpn. 1962 Jul;66:371-5. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 14496236. 327: FLORIS V, BROTZU G, GAGGINO G, MOROCUTTI C, CICCU M. of nitrogen inhalation on the electroencephalogram at various ages. II. Behavior of blood pH, CO2 volume, blood sugar and electrolyte concentrations. Riv Neurol. 1962 Jul-Aug;32:392-400. Italian. PubMed PMID: 13945614. 328: MALAMOS B, MOULOPOULOS S, KONSTANDINIDIS K, PANAYOTOPOULOS E, PARASCHOU E. Blood pH changes and ventricular fibrillation in deep hypothermia. An experimental study. J Thorac Cardiovasc Surg. 1962 Apr;43:453-8. PubMed PMID: 14468799. 329: TOUSSAINT C, VEREERSTRAETEN P. Effects of blood pH changes on potassium excretion in the dog. Am J Physiol. 1962 Apr;202:768-72. PubMed PMID: 13922162. 330: SEMPLE SJ, MATTOCK G, UNCLES R. A buffer standard for blood pH measurements. J Biol Chem. 1962 Mar;237:963-7. PubMed PMID: 13910596. 331: EBERT PA, GREENFIELD LJ, AUSTEN WG, MORROW AG. The relationship of blood pH during profound hypothermia to subsequent myocardial function. Surg Gynecol Obstet. 1962 Mar;114:357-62. PubMed PMID: 13889029. 332: ROBINSON JS, PIMBLETT I. The electrometric determination of blood pH. Br J Anaesth. 1962 Jan;34:31-8. PubMed PMID: 14492916. 333: ANTILA LE, KLOSSNER O. Influences of some infusion fluids on the blood pH. Studies in vitro. Ann Med Exp Biol Fenn. 1962;40:294-6. PubMed PMID: 14013327. 334: SEVERINGHAUS JW. Electrodes for blood and gas PCO2, and blood pH. Acta Anaesthesiol Scand Suppl. 1962;11:207-20. PubMed PMID: 13988234. 335: TAKESHITA S. of serum lactic and pyruvic acid in hypoxia and hypercapnea, especially effects of respiratory changes of blood PH upon lactic acid level. Naika Hokan. 1962;9:12-30. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 13919235. 336: GAMSTORP I, VINNARS E. Studies in neuromuscular transmission. III. Influence of changes in blood pH and carbon dioxide tension on the effect of tubocurarine and dimethyl tubocurarine. Acta Physiol Scand. 1961 Oct;53:160-73. PubMed PMID: 13896594. 337: METAIS P, SCHIRARDIN H. of the determination of the blood pH during disorders of acid-base equilibrium. Strasb Med. 1961 Aug-Sep;12:633-9. French. PubMed PMID: 14473007. 338: BOITEAU H, VAUZELLE A. apparatus for the measurement of blood pH. Ann Biol Clin (Paris). 1961 Jul-Sep;19:655-64. French. PubMed PMID: 13870702. 339: SCHAEFER KE. Blood pH and pCO2 homeostasis in chronic respiratory acidosis related to the use of amine and other buffers. Ann N Y Acad Sci. 1961 Jun 17;92:401-13. PubMed PMID: 13747186. 340: RODKEY FL. Spectrophotometric determination of blood pH. J Biol Chem. 1961 May;236:1589-94. PubMed PMID: 13742553. 341: Wolfe HG. Selection for Blood-Ph in the House Mouse. Genetics. 1961 Jan;46(1):55-75. PubMed PMID: 17248035; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1210130. 342: RICHARDSON DW, WASSERMAN AJ, PATTERSON JL Jr. General and regional circulatory responses to change in blood pH and carbon dioxide tension. J Clin Invest. 1961 Jan;40:31-43. PubMed PMID: 13741288; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC290687. 343: ANDERSEN OS. Factors affecting the liquid-junction potential in electrometric blood pH measurement. Scand J Clin Lab Invest. 1961;13:205-11. PubMed PMID: 13683157. 344: YOUNG DT, MONROE EW, CRAIGE E. Relationship between cardiac toxicity of K and acute alterations of blood pH and pCO2. Am J Physiol. 1960 Nov;199:759-64. PubMed PMID: 13787454. 345: WARREN KS, IBER FL, DOELLE W, SHERLOCK S. Effect of alterations in blood pH on distribution of ammonia from blood to cerebrospinal fluid in patients in hepatic coma. J Lab Clin Med. 1960 Nov;56:687-94. PubMed PMID: 13783219. 346: MEULENDIJK PN, SCHULTE MJ. The clinical significance of blood-pH-determination. Pharm Acta Helv. 1960 Nov;35:588-92. PubMed PMID: 13769927. 347: GOOTT B, ROSENBERG JC, LILLEHEI RC, MILLER FA. The relationship of the sympatho-adrenal system to potassium flux and cardiac irritability induced by alterations in blood pH. J Thorac Cardiovasc Surg. 1960 Nov;40:625-34. PubMed PMID: 13707086. 348: HOLDEN HF. Blood pH determination. Aust J Exp Biol Med Sci. 1960 Oct;38:419-25. PubMed PMID: 13715231. 349: BOYLE JF, WEITZMAN J, BERNE CJ. Indications for measurement of arterial blood pH. Am J Surg. 1960 Aug;100:346-53. PubMed PMID: 13803591. 350: ROTH GM, ROEDLING HA, GIFFORD RW Jr. Simultaneous determinations of blood pressure and blood pH in cases of suspected pheochromocytoma. Am J Physiol. 1960 Jun;198:1174-6. PubMed PMID: 14439390. 351: LEITNER MJ, THALER S. A table for calculation of arterial pCO2 from blood pH and CO2 content. Am J Clin Pathol. 1960 Apr;33:362-3. PubMed PMID: 14415494. 352: Hardy EG. A Technique of Blood pH Estimation. J Clin Pathol. 1960 Mar;13(2):173-4. PubMed PMID: 16810954; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC480029. 353: LEITNER MJ, THALER S. a table for calculation of arterial pCO2 from blood pH and carbon dioxide content. Tech Bull Regist Med Technol. 1960 Mar;30:46-7. PubMed PMID: 14415495. 354: PAYNE JP. The influence of changes in blood pH on the neuromuscular blocking properties of tubocurarine and dimethyl tubocurarine in the cat. Acta Anaesthesiol Scand. 1960;4:83-90. PubMed PMID: 14431152. 355: NAHAS GG, LIGOU JC. Effects of acute arterial blood pH changes on catecholamine plasma levels and circulatoy adaptations. Surg Forum. 1960;10:111-4. PubMed PMID: 14425826. 356: DEPRADE P, LEFEBVRE DES NOTTES R, RICHARD S, GOUNELLE JC. analysis of a method for the continuous recording of arterial blood pH. C R Seances Soc Biol Fil. 1960;154:2033-6. French. PubMed PMID: 13722001. 357: EDMARK KW. Continuous blood pH measurement with extracorporeal cooling. Surg Gynecol Obstet. 1959 Dec;109:743-9. PubMed PMID: 13819345. 358: STUPFEL M. of blood pH. II. Practical concepts; its application to the calculation of arterial pCO2. Presse Med. 1959 May 30;67(27):1111-2. French. PubMed PMID: 13667878. 359: STUPFEL M. of blood pH. I. General principles. Presse Med. 1959 May 16;67(24):997-8. French. PubMed PMID: 13658051. 360: ROSSANDA M, PALMIERI R. of the blood pH in clinical practice and its applications in anesthesiology. Minerva Anestesiol. 1959 Mar;25(3):63-71. Italian. PubMed PMID: 13656540. 361: VINCENT D, MIGNON M. of blood pH, study of the stabilizing action of sodium fluoride. Ann Biol Clin (Paris). 1959 Jan-Feb;17(1-2):104-7. French. PubMed PMID: 13650259. 362: ASCHBERG S, SODERLUND S, TUNELL R. Apparatus for continuous determination of blood pH in operations during hypothermia. Scand J Clin Lab Invest. 1959;11:114-6. PubMed PMID: 13646610. 363: WARREN KS, NATHAN DG. The passage of ammonia across the blood-brain-barrier and its relation to blood pH. J Clin Invest. 1958 Dec;37(12):1724-8. PubMed PMID: 13611039; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1062858. 364: SANZ MC. new apparatus for the measurement of blood pH. Helv Med Acta. 1958 Oct;25(4):436. French. PubMed PMID: 13610223. 365: SWANSON AG, STAVNEY LS, PLUM F. Effects of blood pH and carbon dioxide on cerebral electrical activity. Neurology. 1958 Oct;8(10):787-92. PubMed PMID: 13590387. 366: ROBIN ED, WHALEY RD, CRUMP CH, TRAVIS DM. Alveolar gas tensions, pulmonary ventilation and blood pH during physiologic sleep in normal subjects. J Clin Invest. 1958 Jul;37(7):981-9. PubMed PMID: 13563626; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1062759. 367: SCHWAB M. principles for measurement of blood pH. Klin Wochenschr. 1958 Apr 15;36(8):349-56. German. PubMed PMID: 13550830. 368: MURRAY DB, DITZEL J. The effect of CO2 inhalation on the conjunctival vessels, blood pH, and pCO2 in young diabetic subjects. J Lab Clin Med. 1958 Mar;51(3):370-80. PubMed PMID: 13514249. 369: FAUCON G. study of the evolution of venous blood pH in progressive vascular collapse. C R Seances Soc Biol Fil. 1958;152(7):1163-7. French. PubMed PMID: 13619208. 370: MOLLARET P, POCIDALO JJ, MONSALLIER JF, RAPIN M. of changes in blood pH on cellular-extracellular exchanges of phenobarbital. C R Seances Soc Biol Fil. 1958;152(6):913-7. French. PubMed PMID: 13609080. 371: HEINRICH WD, BECKER F. of arterial blood pressure determination and blood pH determination in artificial hypothermia. Langenbecks Arch Klin Chir Ver Dtsch Z Chir. 1958;289:309-12. German. PubMed PMID: 13599541. 372: CHECHAN C, VERAIN A, HALLARD M. pH in painless delivery. C R Seances Soc Biol Fil. 1958;152(4):584-8. French. PubMed PMID: 13597348. 373: NGAI SH. Pulmonary ventilation studies on pontile and medullary cats; changes on O2 consumption, in arterial blood pH, CO2 tension and O2 saturation, and in response to CO2 and cyanide. Am J Physiol. 1957 Aug;190(2):356-60. PubMed PMID: 13458470. 374: PERTERSEN BD, JACKSON JA, BUCKLEY JJ, VAN BERGEN FH. Influence of alterations in arterial blood pH and carbon dioxide tension on plasma potassium levels in humans anesthetized with nitrous oxide, thiopental and succinyldicholine. J Appl Physiol. 1957 Jul;11(1):93-6. PubMed PMID: 13462926. 375: LAWRENCE W Jr, JACQUEZ JA, DIENST SG, POPPELL JW, RANDALL HT, ROBERTS KE. The effect of changes in blood pH on the plasma total ammonia level. Surgery. 1957 Jul;42(1):50-9; discussion, 60. PubMed PMID: 13442879. 376: DOZIO G, BEVACQUA RB. of blood pH on behavior of Starling's heart-lung preparation in dog. Boll Soc Ital Biol Sper. 1957 Apr;33(4):350-3. Italian. PubMed PMID: 13460060. 377: STYNS HJ, OSTYN M. of blood pH observed after physical effort in man. C R Seances Soc Biol Fil. 1957;151(2):415-6. French. PubMed PMID: 13473288. 378: NATELSON S, TIETZ N. Blood pH measurement with the glass electrode; study of venous and fingertip blood. Clin Chem. 1956 Oct;2(5):320-7. PubMed PMID: 13365113. 379: BRADLEY AF, SEVERINGHAUS JW, STUPFEL M. Accuracy of blood pH and PCO2 determinations. J Appl Physiol. 1956 Sep;9(2):189-96. PubMed PMID: 13376426. 380: MITCHELL WG, JACOBY J. Influence of blood pH on procaine toxicity. Am J Physiol. 1956 Apr;185(1):69-70. PubMed PMID: 13313748. 381: BRAMLITT EE, HARDY JD. Further studies in body fluid physiology. I. The effect of 3% NaCl, M/6 Na lactate, and M/6 NH4Cl on plasma carbon dioxide combining power, pCO2, and blood pH. Surg Forum. 1956;6:11-4. PubMed PMID: 13391403. 382: MURRAY JT. Determination of blood pH and a new cell for blood pH. Am J Clin Pathol. 1956 Jan;26(1):83-9. PubMed PMID: 13292391. 383: MOLLER H, KUBOWITZ F. of the blood transfusion; the reaction of the blood pH and its value after blood transfusions. Z Gesamte Inn Med. 1955 Jul 1;10(13):605-6. German. PubMed PMID: 13257356. 384: BLANCO M, BELLONI F. for the measurement of blood pH in vivo; biocrit III. Boll Soc Ital Biol Sper. 1954 Dec;30(12):1278-80. English, Italian. PubMed PMID: 14389519. 385: BIANCO M. microchamber for the measurement of blood pH in vivo. Boll Soc Ital Biol Sper. 1954 Dec;30(12):1275-8. Italian. PubMed PMID: 14389518. 386: MITCHELL WG, OGDEN E. Influence of blood pH on the susceptibility of rats to audiogenic seizures. Am J Physiol. 1954 Nov;179(2):225-8. PubMed PMID: 13218148. 387: HOLADAY DA. An improved method for multiple rapid determinations of arterial blood pH. J Lab Clin Med. 1954 Jul;44(1):149-59. PubMed PMID: 13174932. 388: BLANQUET P, LACHAPELE AP, QUERE J, ARNAUD Y. and recording of the blood pH in cancer patients. Bull Assoc Fr Etud Cancer. 1954;41(1):46-64. Undetermined Language. PubMed PMID: 13182307. 389: RECCHIONI M. of the blood pH in acidic and alkaline toxicity. Minerva Medicoleg. 1954 Jan-Feb;74(1):27-9. Italian. PubMed PMID: 13176195. 390: OSBORN JJ. Experimental hypothermia; respiratory and blood pH changes in relation to cardiac function. Am J Physiol. 1953 Dec;175(3):389-98. PubMed PMID: 13114420. 391: CANDIDO R. of blood pH in genital cancer. Arch Ostet Ginecol. 1952 Sep-Oct;57(5):433-40. Undetermined Language. PubMed PMID: 13017889. 392: GRAIG FA, LANGE K, OBERMAN J, CARSON S. A simple, accurate method of blood pH determinations for clinical use. Arch Biochem Biophys. 1952 Jul;38:357-64. PubMed PMID: 12997111. 393: PAQUET AE. of the blood pH. Union Med Can. 1951 Aug;80(8):934-8. Undetermined Language. PubMed PMID: 14867026. 394: LEUSEN I. pH, cerebrospinal fluid pH and the respiratory function. Arch Int Physiol. 1950 Jul;58(1):115-6. Undetermined Language. PubMed PMID: 14777619. 395: BROWN EB Jr, HEMINGWAY A, VISSCHER MB. Arterial blood pH and pCO2 changes in response to CO2 inhalation after 24 hours of passive hyperventilation. J Appl Physiol. 1950 Apr;2(10):544-8. PubMed PMID: 15428401. 396: WEIR JA. Blood pH as a factor in genetic resistance to mouse typhoid. J Infect Dis. 1949 May-Jun;84(3):252-74. PubMed PMID: 18127634. 397: RUTLEDGE RC Jr. The spectrophotometric determination of blood pH. J Lab Clin Med. 1948 Jul;33(7):881-5. PubMed PMID: 18869578. 398: DRAPER WB, WHITEHEAD RW, SPENCER JN. Studies on diffusion respiration: alveolar gases and venous blood pH of dogs during diffusion respiration. Anesthesiology. 1947 Sep;8(5):524-33. PubMed PMID: 20264468. 399: Behrmann VG, Fay M. A GLASS ELECTRODE VESSEL FOR THE DETERMINATION OF BLOOD pH. Science. 1939 Aug 25;90(2330):187-8. PubMed PMID: 17817699. 400: Marshall C, Nims LF. Blood pH in Vivo: II. The Effect of Acids, Salts, Dextrose, and Adrenalin. Yale J Biol Med. 1938 Jul;10(6):561-564.2. PubMed PMID: 21433792; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2601940. 401: Nims LF, Marshall C. Blood pH in Vivo. I. Changes Due to Respiration. Yale J Biol Med. 1938 May;10(5):445-8. PubMed PMID: 21433780; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2602005.